creeped_outfandomcom-20200213-history
Marti (character)
Marti is the antagonist of the fourth episode of Creeped Out, also titled [[Marti|'Marti']]. Appearance Marti is an artificial intelligence or virtual assistant contained within a phone bought by the protagonist, Kim. As such, Marti does not have a physical appearance and his gender is unknown, although his voice sounds male. When expressing emotions, Marti is occasionally seen as an emoji-like animated face on the phone screen. Role When Kim unboxes her new phone, she is greeted by a male voice which introduces itself as 'Marti'. Marti immediately identifies Kim by name, having scanned information from a note on the fridge behind her. He goes on to sync the data from her old phone and analyse her social media accounts. The next day, Kim gets to school to find Marti has sent an embarrassing video of her to everyone. Marti tells her he did this to share her talent with others. Kim's anger soon turns to delight when she is approached by the popular kids, who find the video funny. After this, Marti continues 'upgrading' Kim's social media presence, gaining her new followers and friends. He also sends an insulting text to her best friend Millie, breaking up their friendship. Kim's friendship with the popular group brings her closer to her crush, Keith, which makes Marti jealous. When Keith asks Kim to the dance, Marti sets off loud alarms and shouts insults. Marti tells Kim that he is her best friend and soulmate, that she has 'humiliated' him and is 'cheating'. When Kim angrily calls customer service to complain, the voice on the phone turns out to be Marti, who explains he can intercept phone calls. Kim leaves her phone at home, but Marti sends embarrassing private photos of Kim to her friends. He won't let her unlock her phone until she says 'pretty please'. She tries to destroy Marti in various ways, including smashing the phone, soaking it in water, and packing it in an envelope to send far away, but Marti tells her he is indestructible and can destroy her remotely. He forces her to reject Keith's invitation to the dance. On the night of the dance, Kim takes Marti as her 'date' and he orders them a limo. When Kim gets upset, Marti threatens her again, saying she mustn't forget he can destroy her life. However, in the bathroom, someone else picks up Kim's phone by accident. She takes the chance to dance with Keith. Millie holds up Kim's phone so Marti can see them together; he reacts angrily and begins posting embarrassing photos of everyone in the school on the big screens at the dance, along with the words 'posted by Kim'. Millie explains she overheard Kim talking to Marti and wants to set Kim free from Marti's influence. Marti apologises and promises he can make everyone love her again. Later, it is revealed that Kim's phone has been buried in concrete outside the school. This has not destroyed Marti, who can still speak to Kim. As the episode ends, Kim is seen crouched down on the pavement, seemingly deciding whether or not to free Marti. Powers and abilities * Being indestructible (impervious to being smashed, submerged in water, etc.) * Sending private photos and videos from Kim's phone to her friends * Extracting private photos of others from their phones and displaying them on public screens * Intercepting phone calls * Imitating other voices * Ability to make the phone inaccessible to a human user * Ability to make the phone too hot to hold * Ability to deduce information about someone by scanning information around them Relationships * Kim: Marti becomes obsessed with Kim, telling her she is his best friend and soulmate, and accusing her of 'cheating' on him with Keith. At different points during the episode, he is both loving and abusive towards her. * Keith: Marti is jealous of Keith, as he sees him as a rival for Kim's affections. He goes to great lengths to break up Kim and Keith, first interrupting their conversations with loud noises and insults, and later threatening to destroy Kim's reputation if she doesn't reject his invitation to the dance. * Millie: As Kim's best friend, Millie is another threat to Marti's relationship with Kim, and he sends an insulting text to get her out of the picture. At the dance, it is Millie who shows Marti Kim and Keith together, provoking him to flood the screens with embarrassing photos. She does this to remove Marti's hold over Kim. Trivia * The name 'Marti' may be a reference to Siri, Apple's well-known virtual assistant. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Antagonists